Una Historia De Aspiraciones
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Este One-Short participa del concurso ¡Dile no al bashing! de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black...


**Hola, este es un one-short exclusivamente publicado para un reto ( ¡Dile no al bashing! de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black) que nunca habia hecho, ni visto algo parecido, pero que espero con toda mis fuerzas que este bien o que este minimamente acorde al canon como se pide...**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Advertencia: Los dialogos y los personajes son exclusivos de Rowling, mi inspiradora junto a Lewis...**

* * *

**UNA HISTORIA DE ASPIRACIONES**

**Por Athenea-Eris**

* * *

Allí estaba él, tratando de leer un libro, nuevamente metido en ese detestable cuarto gris, aunque eso era mejor que estar rodeado de ese montón de alimañas que allí vivían. Todas y cada una de las personas de allí lo odiaban, pero no más que Tom a ellos, eso era imposible.

Tom Sorvolo Riddle se había criado ahí, en ese oscuro y lúgubre lugar que era el Orfanato Wool, comandado por la gorda y borracha Señora Cole. Esa vieja arpía quería que lo llevaran a un loquero, pero creía que Tom no se daba cuenta como cada dos o tres días venia un nuevo doctor a hacer diagnósticos sobre su persona.

De pronto, dos golpes resonaron en la puerta de la gris habitación.

-¿Tom? Tienes un visitante. Este es el señor Dumberton...perdón, Dumderbore. El ha venido a decirte...bueno, lo dejaré decírtelo... –Se oía la voz de la gorda Cole.

Y la señora Cole entró con un nuevo visitante, un hombre de cabellos castaños muy largos y que vestía un llamativo traje morado. Era otro doctor excéntrico al parecer, por lo que Tom, tomando la defensiva, achino los ojos. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde Tom no paró de examinar al doctor, ¿Seria psicólogo o un loquero? No, no creía que en el loquero ocuparan esos trajes tan raros.

-¿Cómo te va Tom?- dijo el extraño a Tom, acercándosele y extendiéndole la mano amablemente, gesto que a Tom nunca le habían hecho, razón clara por la que dudo antes de tomar la mano del desconocido.

Luego, el raro, tomo una silla y se sentó, asentando aun más, en el cerebro de Tom, la idea de que era un doctor de locos y que venía a llevárselo por las quejas de la gorda Cole.

-Soy el Profesor Dumbledore –Le volvió hablar el extraño. Tenía una voz suave y modulada, no parecía de esas personas que gritaban mucho o exageraban al hablar, parecía más bien una persona tranquila, aunque en sus ojos había una chispa de humor que le decía que en ese hombre no todo lo que brillaba había sido oro. Le decía que aunque ahora fuera bueno, antes no lo había sido. Razón por la cual, Tom seguía sin creer que fuera verdaderamente un profesor.

-¿Profesor?- repitió Tom, mientras su cara pálida adoptaba una expresión suspicaz- ¿Es como un Doctor? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Ella lo trajo para que me revise?

-No, no-dijo el que decía ser profesor.

-No le creo-dijo Tom, cansado del jueguito del "profesor"- ¿Ella quiere que me examine, verdad? ¡Diga la verdad!

Tom, tomando todas sus cartas a mano, ordenaba y exigía obediencia como siempre hacia, además, miraba fijamente al extraño, cosa que siempre resultaba efectiva en los demás personas del orfanato. Aunque, fatalmente, no le resulto con ese raro extraño, así que luego de unos segundos, Tom solo bajo la vista.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto, tratando de que por una vez el raro dijera la verdad o al menos, fuera más convincente, y que esa sensación de que le estaban tomando el pelo desapareciera.

-Ya te lo dije. Mi nombre es Profesor Dumbledore y trabajo en un colegio que se llama Hogwarts. He venido a ofrecerte una vacante en mi colegio... tu nuevo colegio, si deseas venir.

Esas palabras lo llenaron de furia, el extraño creía que estaba hablando con Billy Stubbs, el niñito gordo al que le había matado el conejo, aunque en realidad, Tom solo le había ordenado eso al conejo y él lo hizo solito.

-¡Usted no puede engañarme! Del asilo es de donde viene ¿verdad? Profesor, sí, seguro...bueno, no pienso ir ¿sabe? Esa vieja es la que debería estar en el asilo. Yo nunca les hice nada a Amy Benson o Dennis Bishop y puede preguntarles ¡Dicen la verdad! –Le grito un rabioso Tom al extraño. Hasta se irguió tratando de crearle temor al extraño, como siempre le hacía a la gorda Cole.

-No soy del asilo –dijo raro, con expresión de mucha paciencia - Soy un maestro y, si te sientas tranquilo, te contaré acerca de Hogwarts. Por supuesto que si prefieres no venir, nadie te obligará a hacerlo.

Oh, claro que no, a Tom nadie lo obligaba hacer algo que no quería, y se lo dejaría claro a ese tal Dumblebore o como se llamara.

-Me gustaría verlos intentándolo –Le provoco Tom, aunque no surtió el efecto deseado por el infante ya que el extraño siguió hablando como si no hubiera oído las últimas palabras:

-Hogwarts- prosiguió - es una escuela para personas con habilidades especiales.

-¡No estoy loco! –Se exasperó porque su mente le gritaba: "loquero, loquero"

-Ya sé que no estás loco. Hogwarts no es una escuela para locos. Es una escuela de magia.

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, no sabía si el extraño le estaba mintiendo o no, razón por la que lo miraba expectante para cuando saltara y dijera: "te lo creíste".

-¿Magia?-repitió mitad temeroso en un suspiro.

-Así es-le respondió.

-¿Es...es magia lo que yo puedo hacer? –pregunto nuevamente, siempre había sospechado que era especial pero ni en sus sueños había soñado semejante poder, podría hacer mucho mas mal a esos malditos niños que lo molestaban por su nombre.

-¿Qué es lo que tú puedes hacer?

-Muchas cosas- suspiró Tom, mientras una oleada de excitación subía por su cuello hacia sus mejillas- Puedo hacer que cosas pequeñas se muevan sin tocarlas .Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo quiera que hagan, sin entrenarlos. Puedo hacer que cosas malas les ocurran a las personas que me molestan. Puedo hacer que se lastimen si yo quiero.

Sus piernas empezaron a temblarle, por lo que se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se puso en una posición que parecía rezar aunque solo murmuraba incoherencias.

-Sabía que era diferente- susurró como para sí mismo, como si el extraño no estuviera presente o fuera parte de la pared gris- Sabía que era especial. Siempre supe que había algo.

-Bueno, estabas bastante acertado- dijo el extraño, cuando por fin ya no sonreía, pero miraba a Tom intensamente-Tú eres un mago.

-¿Usted también es un mago?

-Sí, lo soy.

-Pruébelo- espetó Tom, usando el mismo tono de ordenanzas que había tomado al principio.

-Sí, sí como lo estoy asumiendo, estás aceptando tu lugar en Hogwarts –Le dijo el extraño, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que acepto! –Le espeto Tom, todo con tal de salir de aquella pocilga detestable y ordinaria.

-Entonces te dirigirás a mí como Profesor o Señor.

Así que el Dumblebore quería manejarlo, era mejor que se lo creyera, Tom lo alabaría si era capaz de sacarlo de allí, aunque claro, todo sería solamente la mentira perfecta para salir de ese enclaustramiento.

-Lo siento, Señor...Quiero decir...por favor, Profesor, ¿podría mostrarme...? –Le pregunto con el tono más respetuoso y alabador que poseía.

Tom, logrando lo que quería, se extraño cuando el extraño saco de su bolsillo una pequeña varilla de madera, similar a las que hacían los demás chicos para jugar o como la que usaba la celadora para castigarlos. Casi se empezó a reír, pero cuando su armario, lleno de sus tesoros, empezó a arder en llamas, solo pensó en gritar y gritar para que eso fuera un sueño. La rabia y la ira le carcomieron las venas, así que miro al extraño justo antes de que las fulgurosas llamas acabaran misteriosamente, solo porque ese pequeño pedazo de madera era agitado. Codiciosamente, aspiro a tener una de esas cosas.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir una de esas?

-Todo a su tiempo- dijo el raro profesor- Creo que hay algo que quiere salir de dentro de tu armario.

Entonces, solo cuando Tom dejo de pensar en todas las cosas malas que podría hacer con ese palito, se dio cuenta que desde el armario salía un suave chillido y un golpeteo constante. Eso asusto a Tom, ¿Habría metido allí alguna criatura rara ese extraño?

-Abre la puerta-dijo el extraño.

Tom dudo un momento, pero luego pensó que no tenía que demostrar ningún miedo frente a nadie y se acerco al armario, abriéndolo. Allí, su caja de tesoros vibraba frenética.

-Sácalo

Tom vacilo, estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo era que ese extraño había adivinado que allí se encontraban os objetos que le recordaban cada travesura que se había mandado?

-¿Hay algo dentro de esa caja que no deberías tener?-preguntó el extraño.

Tom lo miro largamente como si estuviera calculando lo que él extraño le diría cuando abriera la caja de sus tesoros. Porque esas cosas eran solo de Tom.

-Si, eso supongo, Señor- dijo insensible.

-Ábrela- Ordeno el Profesor.

Tom agarro la caja y el vacio sobre su cama, dejando a la vista del extraño las cosas que él, en la noche o ocultamente, observaba. Entre esos tesoros había dedales y armónicas, cosas que les había robado a los chicos que lo trataban mal o se burlaban de él.

-Se los devolverás a sus dueños junto con unas disculpas- dijo profesor calmado, mientras guardaba en su saco el trozo de madera.- Me deberé enterar si lo has hecho. Y estás advertido, robar no es tolerado en Hogwarts.

Tom lo miro un rato, ¿Quién se creía él para darle órdenes? Ya vería, aprendería más cosas que ese extraño.

-Sí, Señor –"Crea lo que quiera", completo la frase en su conciencia.

-En Hogwarts- prosiguió el profesor- enseñamos, no solamente a usar magia, sino también a controlarla. Tú has estado, inadvertidamente estoy seguro, usando tus poderes de una manera que no es enseñada ni tolerada en nuestro colegio. No eres el primero, ni serás el ultimo, en dejar que la magia te controle. Pero deberías saber que Hogwarts puede expulsar estudiantes, y que el Ministerio de la Magia, sí, hay un Ministerio, castiga a los que quebrantan la ley aún más severamente. Todos los magos nuevos deben aceptar eso, al entrar a nuestro mundo que está regido por nuestras reglas.

¿Reglas? ¡Es que en todos lados las había!

-Si, Señor.

Que se quedara sentado ese señor, porque esas cosas Tom se las quedaría, no las devolvería ni pediría perdón a esos seres inferiores, ahora que él era un mago sabía que era mucho más superior que toda esa manga de hambrientos. Aunque había un pequeño problema…

-Yo no tengo dinero alguno.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente-dijo el extraño, sacando un monedero de cuero de su bolsillo- hay una fundación en Hogwarts para aquellos que requieran ayuda para comprar libros y túnicas. Deberás comprar de segunda mano algunos de tus libros de hechizos y demás, pero...

-¿Dónde se compran los libros de hechizos?-interrumpió Tom, que había tomado la extraña bolsa y estaba examinando esa moneda rara; que al parecer era el dinero de los magos, "mi dinero", pensó.

-En el Callejón Diagon-dijo, sin enojarse por los modales bruscos e irrespetuosos de Tom- tengo tu lista de libros y cosas para el colegio. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar todo.

-¿Usted viene conmigo?-dijo Tom, dejando de examinar la curiosa moneda para mirar al extraño.

-Ciertamente, si tu...

-No lo necesito-dijo Tom- Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Voy a Londres todo el tiempo por mi cuenta. ¿Cómo llego hasta Diagon Alley...Señor?- agregó, mirando al extraño, quien al parecer no se ofendía nunca y tenía demasiada paciencia.

El profesor, le paso una lista llena de palabras raras y mal sonantes pero que al parecer formaban parte de su nuevo vocabulario. Así, el profesor, paso a contarle como tenía que hacer para llegar a un bar de mala muerte:

-Serás capaz de verlo, aunque los muggles a tu alrededor, eso es gente-no-mágica, no puedan. Pregúntale a Tom, el cantinero...bastante fácil de recordar, comparten el mismo nombre.

¿Tom, el cantinero? ¿Por qué no podía ser único? ¿Cuántos malditos Tom había en el mundo? Ojala tuviera un nombre especial e inolvidable, cosa que nunca se lo confundieran con Tom, el cantinero o Tom, el cochero o, incluso, Tom, el verdulero. Así que, sin querer, dejo que su irritación dejara salir un respigón.

-¿No te gusta el nombre Tom?

-Hay muchos Toms – murmuró Tom, siendo sincero por su irritación, aunque queriendo desviar el tema, agrego: -¿Mi padre era un brujo? Se llamaba Tom Riddle también, ellos me lo dijeron.

-Me temo que no lo sé- dijo el profesor con voz gentil.

-Mi madre no pudo haber sido mágica, o no hubiese muerto- dijo Tom, sin querer, porque estaba expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta sin darse cuenta de ello- Tiene que haber sido él...Así que, cuando tenga todas mis cosas... ¿Cuándo voy a este Hogwarts?

-Todos los detalles están en la segunda hoja de pergamino dentro del sobre- dijo - Partirás desde la estación de King Cross el primero de septiembre. Hay un boleto de tren ahí también.

Tom asintió. Estaba ansioso por conocer más de ese mundo, su mundo, un universo solo para él. El hombre se incorporó y le extendió la mano nuevamente. Tom, ahora ya preparado para ese saludo, el tomo antes de decir algo que estaba seguro impresionaría al impasible acompañante:

-Puedo hablar con las serpientes. Lo descubrí cuando estuve en el campo durante los viajes...ellas me encuentran, ellas me susurran ¿Es eso normal para un mago?

-Es inusual-respondió el hombre, aunque luego de unos segundos de pensar, sin percatarse de la expresión de triunfo de la cara del niño- pero no desconocido.

Y el mundo se le vino abajo, Tom quería sobresalir, quería ser El Tom, no otro Tom. Cuando el apretón de manos termino, el profesor agregó:

-Hasta luego, Tom. Te veré en Hogwarts.

"Tenga la certeza de que así será", pensaba Tom, mientras el extraño salía dejando atrás una sensación nueva, un sentimiento de poder invadía al niño. Porque, el tal Dumbledore, había dejado atrás la semilla de una gran aspiración: ser el mejor mago del mundo porque Tom no quería ser un mago mas, quería ser el mago que dominara todo, el poder seria su llave a la gloria y su escudo contra el olvido.

* * *

**¿Tomates? ¿Quejas? ¿Insultos? Deja comentario!**


End file.
